1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair clips. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair clip having a novel gripping mechanism and a removable decorative attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair clips are presently available on the market having two rows of comb like teeth, or comb moldings, curved toward each other, and tabs extending upward from the clip. When the tabs are squeezed the hair clip opens, moving the comb moldings apart. When the tabs are released, a spring causes the clip to close, bringing the comb moldings together to grip the hair.
This type of hair clip has several disadvantages. First, the tabs extend upward from the clip, meaning that the clip necessarily sticks out from the head rather substantially. Second, the tabs have a defined upwardly extending profile, which results in a certain unavoidable look, and prevents the clip from taking on other appearances.
A need remains in the art for a hair clip having a novel low profile gripping mechanism and a removable decorative attachment.